The disclosure generally relates to retransmission of data packets between devices.
In communications between devices, different types of data packets may have differing levels of importance. High importance communications may require that significant resources be placed into insuring that a communication is either correctly transmitted and received, or that an error is presented to a user as soon as possible if there is a transmission failure. This may involve significant power use during retransmission of data packets. This may also result in a lower quality user experience as errors are given to a user.
Low importance messages may be sent with no or few resources at all used to verify that these messages are correctly communicated. While this may result in power savings, an inconsistent user experience may result, with the messages or user experience changing based on opaque transmission issues that are not presented to the user as errors.